Forever Charmed
by novelist1995
Summary: You can't run from destiny. You can either accept it or change it
1. Prologue

Ben Parker once said "With great power comes great responsibility"

He didn't realize how wrong he was

When you have great power it doesn't come with great responsibility

It comes with a great choice

The choice of wether to keep the power or not

The Choice of wether to use it for good or for evil

The Choice to use it to help others or the choice to use it for personal gain

And the only one who can make that Choice is you


	2. The Attic

**Chapter one**

It's Mid-August, Haley a young girl with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, tanish skin is on summer vacation, with school starting in a couple of weeks.

"Morning sweetie" Haley's father greets her

"Morning, the coffee's ready and the newspaper is on the table"

"Thanks sweetie" he gives her a kiss on her forehead, Haley's father is a doctor at a local hospital, her father is very tall being six foot four, tan skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He's very built, with muscles showing in his arms and chest.

"Where are the boys?" she ask

"They should be coming down any second now" Haley has two older brothers, Michael and Luis they both attend the same high school. Luis is the middle child turning 16, he's five foot five, pale skin, short black hair, and green eyes. Luis plays baseball on the school team so he's athletically built. The oldest brother Michael is turning 17. He's tall like his father he's five foot eight, tan skin, wavy black hair, and brown eyes with glasses. He plays soccer on his school's team so he has an athletic body.

"Morning Hales" Luis said

"What's for breakfast?" Michael asked

"Morning guys" Haley greeted them

"What's for breakfast?" Michael asked again

"Well good morning to you too sunshine" Haley said sarcastically

"Must we go through this every morning?" Michael was annoyed

"Do you plan on being rude every morning?" Haley and Michael never seem to get along. Michael is always being mean to Haley. Teasing her, playing pranks on her, scaring her and always putting her down

"Michael just go sit down ok" Luis put his hand on Michael's shoulder

"Whatever" Michael scoffed and sat down at the table

"Need any help Hales?" Luis asked

"Yeah, can you bring the plates, cups and orange juice to the table?" she said

"Sure thing" he grabbed the cups and plates first

"Thanks" Haley brought out the eggs, bacon, toast, and jam

"So Haley what are you doing today?" her father asked

"Just the same as every day, clean, watch TV, make lunch, read a book, clean some more, listen to music in my room and make dinner"

"Hales I don't think the house needs anymore cleaning" Luis chuckles

"Well I mean there's nothing for me to do"

"I have an idea why not go outside" Michael says in a snotty way

"Perla and Tiffany come here a lot why not go out somewhere with them" their dad says

"Were 14, not much 14 year old girls can do" Haley says

"Why not go to the mall?" Luis suggest

"I don't need clothes I don't go out anywhere"

"Which brings us back to why don't you go with Perla and Tiffany" their dad says

"Tiffany has a pool why not go to her house?"

"I'll just stay home" Haley says, Haley has a bit of a fear of going outside, her backyard is all she can manage

"Hermit" Michael says as he sips his orange juice

"If you boys want a ride to school then we need to leave now" the guys get up from the table "Bye Hales" He kisses her head and everyone leaves.

It's been the same thing every day, her dad goes off to work, Luis goes off to school then has baseball practice, Michael goes to soccer practice and Haley stays home alone. Haley gets to work clearing the table and cleaning the dishes. After that she goes into the garage and gets out the lawnmower. It's 11:30 when Haley finishes, when she walks back inside she hears the doorbell ring

"Coming" she opens the door "Hey Perla hey Tiffany"

"Hey Haley" they both greet her

Perla and Tiffany are Haley's cousin, Perla has pale skin, long wavy black hair, and brown eyes, Tiffany's just like Perla expect she has short black hair. Haley walked back to the kitchen and Perla and Tiffany walk in closing the door behind them.

"So what's going on today?" Perla ask

"I was just about to order some pizza, you guys want?" Haley asked

"Sounds great" Tiffany said

"Thanks" Perla said

"Turn on the TV and put Netflix on will watch something" Haley laughs

"How about after pizza we go out to the park a couple blocks from here?" Perla asked

"I can bring my brother's water guns and we can have a water fight" Tiffany suggested

"I'm busy today" Haley said

"Busy doing what? Cleaning?" Perla said

"Maybe" Haley said

"Hales you've cleaned this house from top to bottom, there's nothing left to clean" Tiffany said

"I haven't cleaned the attic" Haley said

"How did you find out about the attic?" Perla asked

"You just told me about" Haley smirked

"Damn it"

"Now after lunch you gotta show me how to get there" Haley said

"No I don't" Perla argued

"Fine I'll just find it on my own" Haley turned around and started dialing a number

"She will find it soon, might as well take her" Tiffany said

"Ugh fine" Perla gave in

"So what do you want on your pizza" Haley grinned

After Lunch Tiffany and Perla take Haley up to the third floor and stand in front of a door

"Here it is" Perla said

"A door?" Haley said

"Beyond the door is a staircase that leads to the attic" Tiffany said

"Oh" Haley said

"I'm surprised you never thought to check out what's behind this door" Perla said

"I always noticed it on my way downstairs but I always forget and by the time I'd remember I'd be tired from the work I did all day" Haley said

"Well go ahead and open it" Perla said

Haley steps forward and turns the knob but realizes it's locked

"It's locked" Haley kept trying to open the door

"Guess you need a key" Tiffany said

"What now?" Perla asked

"I'll just have to ask my dad for the key" Haley finally gave up

* * *

That night during dinner

"How was School Luis?" Mr. Michaels asked

"I already know everything they're teaching us but you know it's required" Luis answers and Mr. Michaels laugh to himself

"So how was practice?" Mr. Michaels asked the boys

"Going great the team is looking good, we have a game tomorrow" Michael said

"I have a game tomorrow too" Luis said

"Wish I had the day off to go see you guys"

"It's cool dad I understand" Michael said

"Yeah, we know you're busy" Luis said

"Hales why don't you go watch Michael's or Luis' game tomorrow" Mr. Michaels turned

"I'm not really into soccer or baseball dad" Haley said

"It will get you out the house" He said

"I rather just stay home, there's something I wanna to check out in the house" Haley told him

"What's that?" Mr. Michaels asked as he was taking a drink of his water

"I wanna check out the attic"

Mr. Michaels almost choked on his water when Haley said, everyone looked at her

"What?" Haley looked at them

"You are not to go up to the attic" Mr. Michaels said


	3. Hunting Season

A man stands in front of a fire place, when two men enter the room. One is tall light skin with long blonde hair and the other is tall as well but dark skin with short black hair.

"You called for us your Majesty" the light skin one said

"I have received word that the barrier will be coming down tomorrow" the man kept his back to the two guys

"Finally after 16 years" The light skin one said

"Anthony is the special squad ready?" he ask the dark skin one

"All but one of them is ready" Anthony replies

"Is it the girl?" the man ask

"Yes, this place puts her at a disadvantage" Anthony says

"But her other fields are good right?" the man ask

"She excels in them" Anthony rest assures him

"Get rid of her" the man says without a second thought

"As you wish your majesty" Anthony bowed

"Malcolm I want you to rally others and spread that word…hunting season is about to begin" the man speaks to the light skin man

"Right away your Majesty" Malcolm responds

"You're both dismissed" the man waves his hand, not once turning around to look at Anthony or Malcolm

The two men bow and walk away, a moment passes and the man realizes he never heard the door open or close. He looks back and the two men are frozen in place

"Getting a little excited are we" a woman in black cloak comes out from shadows "Tell him not to kill the girl" the woman orders him

"But why she's useless" the man says

"She's useless down here" the woman say

"I'll give her one chance and if she blows it she's gone" the man say

"As you wish" the woman retreats into the shadow and the guys are unfrozen and walk as if nothing happen

"Anthony" he calls out

"Yes your Majesty" Anthony turns out

"On Second thought, don't kill her yet I want to see what she can do up there"

"Understand" Anthony walked out the room with Malcolm

"Assemble the team" Anthony tells Malcolm

"Right away" Malcolm disappears

* * *

Elsewhere five people are in a room waiting

"Anyone know why we were suddenly called here?" a blonde hair boy asked

"Come on Jaden when do they tell us anything?" the girl only in the group tells the blonde haired boy

"Maybe they've come to kill you Zoey and to make us watch" a boy with long brown hair says with a smirk

"How about you go shot a deer with that bow and arrow Nathan" Zoey shoots a look at him

"That's not a pretty face" Nathan teased her

"Neither will yours be after I'm through with you" Zoey tries to fight him but Jaden holds her back

"Easy Zo" he says and Nathan just laughs to himself

"Yes Easy there Zoey" a voice came from behind them

"Anthony" Zoey said

As Anthony walks in the room everyone becomes very tense and the atmosphere becomes heavy

"The five of you will be going on a mission tomorrow" he tells me

"Another bounty hunt?" says a boy with short black that's laying down on the other side of the room on a bench with his leg swinging on the side "If it is then I'll pass" this boy seemed to be the only one not afraid of Anthony

Anthony walks over to the bench and flips it over and another boy dark skin and black short hair laughed

"Something funny, Mark?" Anthony ask him

"No sir" he answers

"I've been given word that the barrier will be coming down tomorrow"

Everyone looks at Anthony in disbelief

"The barrier is finally going to disappear?" Jaden ask trying to make sure he wasn't hearing anything

"The mission you were all scouted for is going to start tomorrow so I suggest you all be ready" Anthony turns and walks towards the door, he passes Zoey along the way "Especially you Zoey" he says to her and then walks out the room. Jaden stands frozen for a while and the room is quiet

Nathan finally speaks "Well I don't know about you all but I'm gonna polish my little friend here, since hunting season starts tomorrow" Nathan walks out and Jaden soon follows with Zoey on his heel

"Jaden" she says to him

"I know" like some unspoken bond Jaden knew exactly what Zoey was going to say

* * *

Let me know what you guys think so far


End file.
